Bold
by Sabila Foster
Summary: Kali ini air mata Indonesia pecah lalu jatuh berhamburan./Mereka memang sudah melewatkan banyak hal bersama-sama./"Mbaaak! Dokumennya jatoh ke sumur! Babi ngepet yang ngejatohin!"/"ASTAGA—"/Drabbles/OOC/Typo(s)/Enjoy Reading 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Bold © Sabila Foster**

 **Hetalia : Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Angst, udah usaha. Romance, udah usaha juga. Humor, ini juga udah usaha. Teehee.**

 **Cast: Netherland and Female Indonesia.**

 **Sekilas info(?): Kirana sebagai Indonesia. Lars sebagai Netherland.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC Fem! Indonesia, typo(S), deskripsi merdeka seperti biasa serta semua kekurangan yang susah ditutupin. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **Kalau ada typo(s) dan/atau kekurangan lainnya, silahkan beri tahu lewat kotak review di bawah sana. Enjoy reading kawan.**

#

.

.

.

.

.

#

* * *

 **Forgiven**

 **.**

Indonesia ingat, beberapa tahun berlalu setelah kemerdekaannya. Tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan dengan rutinitas yang sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan sebelum 1945, saat tiap harinya ia dikurung dan hanya bisa memandang tembok suram dengan muka tak kalah suram. Koninkrijk Der Netherlanded atau Lars Anderson (atau Kumpeni Sialan, panggilan mesranya), mantan _motherland_ nya yang paling lama, menghampirinya setelah _World Meeting_ usai. Pria itu berdeham beberapa kali, melirik ke sana ke mari sampai pada akhirnya mengucapkan kata maaf dengan datar.

Tawa Indonesia pecah, ia sudah memaafkan pria itu sejak lama –katanya memberi tahu. Membuat otot wajah pria itu berhenti berkontraksi, senyumnya juga merekah yang jika dilihat sekilas tampak seperti seringai menyebalkan –atau pria itu memang menyeringai? Indonesia tidak tahu.

Kemudian berlanjut dengan Indonesia yang melontarkan lelucon yang jauh dari topik pembicaraan, hal yang memicu keluarnya ejekan bermakna ganda dari seorang Lars ("Dasar bodoh." "Hey—"). Pria itu belum melunturkan senyumannya, hanya merubahnya. Senyum lega tadi bertransformasi menjadi senyum sendu.

Pria itu membenarkan letak syalnya, Indonesia berhenti tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja udara di sana terasa berat. Baik Indonesia atau pun Lars menyadari hal tersebut, mereka berhenti memainkan peran kuat masing-masing. Karena merasa hal itu percuma, mereka sudah hidup berdampingan selama ratusan tahun, terlampau banyak memori-memori manis dan pahit yang tersimpan di kotak merah muda itu. Apa yang orang ini suka, kebiasaannya, cara bicaranya, gerak-geriknya saat menyembunyikan sesuatu sampai cara tidurnya, baik Kirana atau pun Lars, mereka sudah hapal semua tentang manusia di depan diri mereka masing-masing di luar kepala.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Ulang Lars, lebih rileks dari yang pertama. Kirana mengangguk paham, tanpa menghilangkan senyum keibuannya yang menentramkan perasaan Lars.

Kemudian hening.

"Kalau kau mau, kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumahku."

Lars tertegun. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa, selain tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk. Kirana, kata-kata serta tindakannya selalu membuat batin Lars bergejolak.

"Kau juga, Kirana."

* * *

 **Gift**

 **.**

Kirana juga ingat, setelah hari penuh kecanggungan namun sangat menyenangkan bila diingat itu lewat, tiap hari ulang tahunnya Lars pasti mengirimkan kado untuknya. Meski itu hanya sebuket besar bunga tulip, dan diterima satu minggu setelahnya, Indonesia tetap senang.

Ia sudah biasa dengan perangai pria itu, dengan dalih berhemat dan menekan biaya yang dikeluarkan agar sekecil mungkin. Dengan dalih hanya inilah cara yang paling bersahabat dengan isi dompetnya, serta alasan-alasan lain yang membuat Kirana ingin mengirim jampi-jampi ke Negara Eropa itu. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa, dan ia tidak terkejut. Dan lagi, jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Lars itu bukan satu atau dua jengkal telapak tangan, jadi wajar saja lah.

Baiklah, ia kesal. Dan ia sempat mengirim jampi-jampi pada pria itu, tapi hanya sebatas diare selama satu minggu. Tidak kejam, kan?

Iya, **kan**?

"Heh, cuma bunga, telat lagi. Kasian amat kau, Ndon."

Kirana berhenti memandangi kado telat-tujuh-harinya dan dengan cepat melirik sosok tidak tahu malu yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah duduk di depannya dengan wajah dan tingkah laku seolah rumah ini adalah miliknya.

Lihat wajah familiar itu, ia merasa sedang bercermin. Tapi, tidak, wajahnya seribu kali –seribu juta milyar triliun juta ratus ribu kali- lebih manis dari wajah yang tengah ia lihat ini. Dan juga, ia tidak pernah menampilkan wajah songong minta digampar seperti itu.

Kecuali saat ada orang yang menyulut sumbu amarahnya, seperti saat ini. Ia bisa membuat wajah songong yang melebihi kesongongan orang paling songong.

"Apa pula itu? Cokelat? Heh." Orang itu tertawa mengejek.

Kontan saja, Kirana meledak.

"HEH BANGSAT, NGAPAIN KAU DI SINI?!" gadis itu bertransformasi dari Den Ayu Kirana menjadi Putra Bayu Dirgantara dengan kecepatan yang membuat Valentino Rossi iri. Segala peralatan jahit yang tadinya ia pegang, berhamburan dramatis. Sebuah celurit yang mengkilat karena pengaruh cahaya lampu teracung dengan gagahnya, entah bagaimana ceritanya benda yang sangat sesuatu itu sudah ada di tangan Indonesia –padahal sebelumnya tersimpan dengan apik di gudang-, melihat kegaharan kakaknya Malaysia pias. "ENYAH KAU ATAU KUGANYANG SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kemudian hening, sang adik yang selalu cari masalah langsung tancap gas saat itu juga.

Duh, tadi tingkahnya sangat laki. Tapi tak apa lah, toh hal itu juga yang membuatnya dapat bertahan hidup dan masih bisa meraup oksigen sampai hari ini.

* * *

 **Time**

 **.**

Satu cangkir kopi lewat, bersama seorang gadis yang mendekap buku di dada dengan kacamata yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Di atas dek kapal yang tengah mengarungi lautan, tepatnya di bagian ujung dek, Netherland berdiri menghadap lautan dengan wajah dramatis –layaknya tokoh utama yang sedang memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalahnya yang rumit tapi tidak dengan tambahan sempat beberapa kali berfikir untuk bunuh diri-. Tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, tangan lainnya menggenggam cerutu yang beberapa menit sekali ia hisap dan hembuskan kembali asapnya.

Netherland menghembuskan napasnya dan kepulan asap keluar, matanya menyapu pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Indonesia mengabadikan semua pemandangan yang sama dalam bidikan kamera, semuanya termasuk seorang Netherland yang sedang memasang wajah yang tidak garang seperti biasa.

Klik, "Kau tahu Neth?" klik, Netherland melirik Indonesia yang mengarahkan kameranya pada sekumpulan burung camar yang berterbangan di udara. "Terkadang aku penasaran…" klik.

Netherland menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam, matanya kembali menyapu hamparan air di sekelilingnya. Indonesia menurunkan kameranya dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, meski pria di dekatnya ini tidak memberikan respon yang berarti tapi Indonesia yakin Netherland menyimak semua ucapan dan tidak sepenuhnya acuh pada apa yang ia lakukan. Maka dari itu, gadis berpenampilan dua puluh tahunan tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat kita begitu dekat?"

Kepulan asap tipis keluar dari belahan bibir Netherland, partikel-partikel halus itu melayang dan menyebar dengan acak sampai akhirnya hilang dan tidak terlihat. Indonesia mengelus kameranya dengan ibu jari, merasakan teksturnya dan berpikir dalam hati objek apa lagi yang bisa ia potret.

Seorang pria paruh baya lewat tak jauh dari mereka sambil menenteng koper, kepalanya hanya ditumbuhi sedikit rambut. Pria itu membawa secangkir kopi, Netherland tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Waktu, aku rasa." Jawabnya setelah hening lumayan lama.

* * *

 **Photo**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Indonesia sedang mencari dokumen penting yang lupa ia simpan di mana, hari ini bosnya meminta dokumen itu dan membuatnya kocar-kacir mencarinya. Semua tempat sudah ia sisir tapi dokumen siyalan(?) itu tidak kunjung ia temukan.

Beginilah.

"Aaaah! Waktu itu aku simpan di mana sih?" jeritnya pelan. Tangan-tangan lentiknya masih bergerak mencari di rak.

Tuyul tiba-tiba muncul di atas rak, Indonesia menjerit kaget dan menyentil dahi anak itu. Tuyul berteriak kesakitan lalu tertawa karena merasa lucu dengan reaksi Indonesia.

"Mbak, Kunti nemu dokumen mbak tuh." Katanya sambil _nyengir_. Mendengar itu Indonesia langsung _nyengir_ lega. "Tapi dia katanya minta darah ayam kalau Mbak mau dokumennya." Lanjut Tuyul.

Indonesia memanyunkan bibirnya. Tuyul langsung menghilang.

"Ih," bahu Indonesia turun. Ia segera pergi dari perpustakaan pribadinya untuk mencari ayam segar yang bisa digorok dan diambil darahnya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar ke luar dari ruangan itu, mata Indonesia tersangkut(?) pada figura yang menempel di dinding.

Figura yang merupakan foto dirinya dengan mantan _motherland_ nya.

"Apa kabar Netherland ya?" bisiknya. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat jejeran fotonya dengan Netherland dulu sebelum mencari ayam.

Di bingkai paling ujung, adalah fotonya dengan Netherland saat ia masih kecil. Di sana ia masih setinggi pinggang Netherland. Di foto itu Indonesia duduk di paha Netherland sambil tersenyum sangat lebar, sementara Netherland sendiri menatap kamera dengan wajah datar.

Indonesia tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian bingkai selanjutnya. Foto dirinya dengan Netherland saat ia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja setinggi dada Netherland. Di sana ia duduk di kursi kayu, dengan rambut terurai jatuh menutupi punggung dan bunga melati terselip di telinga. Netherland sendiri berdiri di belakangnya dan menatap kamera masih dengan wajah yang datar.

Indonesia menyentuh foto itu.

Lalu bingkai setelahnya. Ada foto dirinya bersama anak-anaknya, yang membawa senapan serta bambu dan golok. Mereka tidak menatap ke arah kamera, tapi menatap ke arah lain. Di sana rambutnya lebih panjang, ia menggulungnya.

Indonesia tersenyum sedih. Ia terus memandangi foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding dan diletakkan di satu sisi ruangan dari atas sampai ke tengahnya. Ekspresinya berganti-ganti sesuai dengan perasaannya saat melihat foto-foto itu.

Sampai ia melihat foto terakhir.

Foto saat Netherland menjabat tangannya. Dengan bosnya serta bos Negara itu dan orang-orang penting lainnya berbaris di belakang mereka. Di sana Indonesia tersenyum simpul, Netherland masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Kali ini air mata Indonesia pecah lalu jatuh berhamburan.

Mereka memang sudah melewatkan banyak hal bersama-sama.

"Mbaaak! Dokumennya jatoh ke sumur! Babi ngepet yang ngejatohin!"

"ASTAGA—"

* * *

.

.

.

.

#

 **A/N:**

Jangan tanya ini apa :""""")))

 _Sign,_

 **Sabila Foster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold © Sabila Foster**

 **Hetalia : Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Angst, udah usaha. Romance, udah usaha juga. Humor, ini juga udah usaha. Teehee.**

 **Cast: Netherland and Female Indonesia.**

 **Sekilas info(?): Kirana sebagai Indonesia. Lars sebagai Netherland.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC Fem! Indonesia, Oneshot, typo(S), deskripsi merdeka seperti biasa serta semua kekurangan yang susah ditutupin. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **Kalau ada typo(s) dan/atau kekurangan lainnya, silahkan beri tahu lewat kotak review di bawah sana. Enjoy reading kawan.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

* * *

 **Antonim.**

 **.**

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu menimbulkan masalah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tampaknya otak dan mulutnya selalu tidak kompak.

"-karena apa yang kami fikirkan, dan apa yang kami ucapkan itu sama!" Indonesia menyeka lelehan panas yang keluar dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya. Setelah itu kembali memandangi Netherland dengan marah.

Netherland sangat ingin menarik tubuh Indonesia dan memeluknya erat, lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang manis agar wanita yang merupakan personifikasi Negara yang tengah dijajah olehnya tersebut tenang. Tapi tubuhnya kaku, ia masih mempertahankan posisinya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Duduk di kursi dengan tampang arogan, menatap hina pada Indonesia yang terikat oleh rantai di sisi lain ruangan.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menyakitkan ini. Ia merasa pandangan penuh kebencian tersebut bisa membuatnya mati terbunuh dengan menyedihkan.

Tapi, ia harus.

* * *

 **Bamboo.**

 **.**

Bambu itu menembus tubuh tingginya yang dipenuhi luka dan memar biru, membuat aliran merah gelap itu semakin deras keluar dari koyak goresan mengerikan di badannya. Dia rela, ikhlas, jika dia pada akhirnya mati dengan menyedihkan ditangan wanita yang menggenggam hatinya.

Dia sendiri telah menorehkan banyak penderitaan yang tak terma'afkan pada si wanita, menjadikannya budak dan membuat masa kecilnya dipenuhi kenangan kelabu yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk diingat. Ia telah tahu sejak lama jika pada akhirnya kematiannya pasti akan menjadi hal yang menyedihkan.

Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan sesakit ini.

* * *

 **Cinta**

 **.**

Netherland tahu kalau selama ini cintanya pada sang Pertiwi tidaklah berbalas. Dalam kurun waktu ratusan tahun yang ia lewati bersama si wanita, Netherland sering melihat pandangan mendamba yang Indonesia tujukan pada hamparan laut lepas.

Jika ditanya untuk siapa pandangan itu, Yolngu. Ia tahu, karena setiap malam setelah ia memukuli wanita itu hingga kehilangan kesadaran, Indonesia akan mengigaukan nama tersebut dalam tidurnya.

Dia pernah bilang, jika pemuda bernama Yolngu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Tapi Netherland selalu membantah hal itu. Hatinya tidak akan menerima itu semua, karena Indonesia hanyalah miliknya seorang.

Nesia adalah miliknya.

Bukan milik pemuda bernama Yolngu, atau terakhir ia ingat kini bernama Australia.

* * *

 **Destination.**

 **.**

Netherland memandangi Indonesia, yang dibantu berdiri oleh seorang pria yang sekilas seperti kembarannya.

Itu Jawa. Pemuda yang merupakan cucu dari Majapahit, pemuda berblangkon yang sejak awal memberikan sikap menolak terhadap Netherland.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Indonesia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jawa."

Pandangan Netherland dan Indonesia bertemu, personifikasi dengan nama manusia Inesia Larasati itu menatap pria tersebut dengan tajam. Jawa mengikuti arah pandangan 'kakak'nya.

"Kau kalah, Tuan. Segeralah enyah dari wilayah kami."

Seketika Netherland merasa kehilangan tempat tujuannya.

* * *

 **Empathy**.

.

Dari dulu dia tidak memiliki empati, simpati, atau apapun istilahnya itu. Lahir dan hidup di dataran Eropa yang selalu bersitegang membuatnya mengikis semua perasaan merepotkan tersebut.

Ia sudah terbiasa menyakiti orang lain, tidak ada rasa kasihan atau penyesalan setelah ia melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadap itu.

Lalu kenapa, saat ini ia merasa bisa mati kapan saja? Kenapa ia merasa raganya akan hancur cepat atau lambat hanya karena satu Negara yang telah ia genggam sedemikian lamanya, terlepas dari kungkungannya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa… bahkan setelah sekian tahun berlalu dalam hening, ia masih bisa merasakan sesak saat bertatap muka dengan sang gadis? Kenapa semua bayangan-bayangan meyeramkan itu tetap menghantui lelapnya?

Kenapa? Apa ini yang disebut sebagai karma?

"Diam kau Malon!"

"Kau yang harusnya diam Indon!"

"Ck, dasar kau- ah," gadis itu meliriknya yang baru memasuki ruang rapat, selama beberapa detik lalu memutuskan kontak mata itu. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Lho? 'Ndon! Tunggu!"

"Jangan mengikutiku bodoh! Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar mandi perempuan!"

"Si-siapa juga yang mengikutimu!?"

Kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur berkeping-keping?

* * *

 **Fear**

 **.**

Netherlands terlambat menghindar, akibatnya Indonesia berhasil menyabetkan ujung senjata ke dahinya. Beruntung perempuan itu tidak sampai memecahkan kepalanya.

Dan selanjutnya. Setiap ia bercermin, tanpa perlu diperintah matanya akan melirik bekas luka memanjang di dahinya. Kemudian ia akan berdecih dan merasa menyesal karena mengingat asal-usul bekas luka itu.

* * *

 **Kamboja**

 **.**

Indonesia menghela napas, kadang-kadang ia capek sendiri kalau mendapati dirinya lagi-lagi terjebak bayangan masa lalunya. Bukan kemauan dirinya jika setiap matanya menatap benda yang erat kaitannya denga salah satu mantan _motherland_ nya ia selalu jadi baper sendiri, lagi pula benda-benda itu berserakan di tempat tinggalnya dan selalu tertangkap oleh retinanya.

Susah memang kalau pernah memiliki hubungan rumit penuh intrik yang menghabiskan waktu ratusan tahun, atau ini hanya karena ia yang-apa-itu-istilahnya- gagal _move on_?

Mulai dari bangunan, barang-barang yang remeh seperti handuk, makanan dan minuman, sampai tumbuhan. Indonesia rasanya sudah terlalu pusing dengan semua itu, lagi pula hubungannya dengan orang itu memang memiliki tenggang waktu yang lumayan –sangat- lama, maka peninggalannya pun tak terhitung banyaknya.

Dan jika bukan karena tertangkap retinanya, orang lain yang mengatakannya. Dan satu orang yang paling sering melakukan hal menjengkelkan itu adalah Kamboja dan Malaysia, dan tekadang Laos dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudah kubilang bunga Kamboja di rumah Kak Ines itu bukan pemberianku Laos!"

"Terus kenapa namanya Kamboja?"

"Argh."

Indonesia menghela napas amat panjang.

"Ck, Kamboja itu…"

"Malon, tutup mulutmu atau aku akan merobeknya."

Indonesia mengurut dahinya pusing. Tuh, kan. Bunga Kamboja dan asal-usulnya yang membuat Indonesia galau.

* * *

 **Laut**

 **.**

Dulu sekali ketika Indonesia masih setinggi pinggangnya, anak itu selalu bertanya padanya saat mereka menikmati waktu sore bersama. Bertanya tentang apa saja.

"Nether, di seberang laut ada apa?"

Biasanya ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan anak asuhnya dan justru menghisap cerutunya terlebih dahulu, membiarkan mata bulat penuh tanya itu menatapnya menanti jawaban.

"Di sana ada banyak hal," katanya tanpa menatap balik Indonesia. Ia menghisap cerutunya lagi, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya perlahan. "Di sana ada Negara-negara jahat yang berniat untuk melukaimu." Lanjutnya.

Anak perempuan yang kelak menjadi wanita yang akan mengalahkannya itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap lantai dingin sebelum kembali memandangi orang yang mengasuhnya.

"Apa di sana juga ada rumahmu, Nether?"

Asap kelabu mengambang lalu hilang, Indonesia berkedip saat sebagian dari asap itu menerpa wajahnya sebelum hilang.

"Ya, di sana ada rumahku." Jawab pria tinggi itu, kemudian ia meletakkan cerutunya dan menepuk kepala anak yang ia sayangi dengan pelan. "Tapi di sini juga rumahku, Indie."

"Kalau ini rumahmu… rumahku di mana?"

"Ini rumah kita, Indie. Rumah kita."

"…kau membuatnya terdengar aneh, Nether."

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, pokoknya perkataanmu tadi membuatku merasakah sesuatu yang aneh…."

Pria itu hanya mengecup dahinya kemudian beranjak pergi. Dan itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi.

* * *

 **Marijuana**

 **.**

"Neth, marijuana itu apa?"

Pertanyaan anak perempuan itu menghentikan kegiatan Netherlands. Indonesia menarik ujung pakaiannya minta diperhatikan. Netherlands menggeram pelan dan melirik anak asuhnya yang melihatnya dengan mata yang membuat Netherlands lupa daratan.

Netherlands meletakkan kertas di tangannya ke meja kerjanya, lalu menatap Indonesia dengan perhatian penuh. "Marijuana itu sesuatu yang enak." Jawabnya.

Indonesia menatap lantai, ia sedang berpikir. "Boleh aku mencobanya?"'

Netherlands diam. Ia meandangi Indonesia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Lalu Netherlands melepaskan cerutunya dan mencium anak asuhnya tepat di bibir.

"Kau bisa merasakan sesuatu di bibirku? Itu namanya marijuana." Katanya acuh lalu menyuruh Indonesia keluar dari ruangannya.

Indonesia menurut saja karena masih memproses kejadian tadi yang membuatnya kaget.

Netherlands mengunci pintunya dan mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya. "Kenapa aku menciumnya?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Astagah, ini apa ;;A;;**

 _Sign,_

 **Sabila Foster.**


End file.
